One Wish
by kizkool
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, But Harry is marrying her. Ron gets the chance to be married to her, but will he stuff it up? And what is going on between Harry and Hermione! HermioneRon HermioneHarry
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a new fic… I'm just trying the whole Ron/Hermione thing! Although I do prefer Harry/Hermione! Lol

Well please review… tell me what you think! I live off reviews (not really…….) and love them very much!

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not JKR, but my dream is to be almost as gooda righter as her! LOL with grammar like that I won't be:)!

It was New Years Eve, and a party was being held at the busy Weasley's House. Everyone was dancing, laughing and eating, (courtesy of Mrs Weasley) except for Ron. Ron was sitting gloomily on the sofa, staring at the broom and brook kit Harry gave him for Christmas. Hearing a very familiar laugh he looked up, and saw Harry twirling Hermione as they danced. Ron sighed. If he had life his way, he would be standing where Harry was right now, twirling Hermione and laughing. Losing himself in his thoughts, Ron failed to notice the music stopping and Hermione going off to get a drink.

"Honestly mate, what is wrong?" Harry asked Ron.

"Huh?" Ron looked really confused. "Oh…. Right. I was just, thinking," He said.

"Did it hurt?" Harry asked.

"Of course not what… oh. Ha ha ha very funny," Ron commented. Harry grinned.

"Well, I'm off to go dance again! Hermione is an amazing dancer," Harry said, and walked away to his girlfriend.

"If only," Ron murmured. "If only I had one wish,"

Ron closed his eyes, picturing himself dancing with Hermione, him sharing his leftover bacon with her, him… wait, what was happening? Ron stood up, and watched in disbelief as Harry knelt down on one knee and asked Hermione for her hand in marriage. No!

"Please say no Hermione! Please say no," Ron pleaded in his mind. But unfortunately luck wasn't on his side, and when Hermione squealed and nodded, kissing Harry passionately, Ron had had enough. Glaring at the happy couple he disappeared upstairs, unnoticed, as everyone was madly clapping and cheering.

"One wish," Ron murmured. "Oh please, just one wish!" he repeated, getting louder and louder. Suddenly he heard a "POOF!" behind him. Turning around he saw a tiny pink fairy, standing on the floor.

"Bloody hell! What, I mean who, are you?" Ron exclaimed. The fairy mouthed something.

"What! I can't here you," Ron said slowly. The fairy glared at him and started talking again, but Ron still couldn't hear her.

"I can't hear you," Ron repeated. The fairy glared at him. With a wave of her wand a sign appeared, floating in the air. Ron read it.

Pick me up Dumbass,

Then you might be able to

Hear me!

"Alright alright, who are you calling Dumbass?" Ron complained as he picked the fairy up. The fairy scowled at him, then started talking. Ron could just hear her, and she wasn't making sense.

"I still can't hear you!" Ron exclaimed. The fairy gave Ron a very disgusted look before waving her wand, making another sign appear. It read

Put me close to your ear!

Glaring at the fairy, who was making his life so difficult, Ron put the fairy close to his ear.

"Can you hear me?" She asked. Ron looked at her, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" The fairy screamed. Ron jumped, dropping the fairy.

"Alright, no need to yell!" He said angrily, before realising he was talking to thin air. Muttering about blasted fairies, Ron searched on the floor till finding his little fairy 'friend'.

Ron held the fairy up to his ear, and heard her say

"Well, since it is New Years Eve, you have one wish. But because you will probably wish something very silly, I give you two wishes,"

Ron grinned. Should he ask for eternal money for his family? Or for him to be as famous, if not more, as his best friend Harry? Or for Voldemort to be dead? Still thinking over his wishes, Ron realized how the fairy got to him in the first place. _Hermione_.

"I wish that it was me instead of Harry getting married to Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, happily thinking of his future life, with his love by his side.

The fairy gave him an odd look before mouthing something.

"What?" Ron said. Then he remembered. "Oh, right," as he picked the fairy up and put her near his ear.

"Are you sure?" The fairy asked.

"Yes! Oh this will be awesome!" Ron said happily. The fairy nodded, and waved her wand. POOF!

"Darling?" Ron heard Hermione shout. He poked his head out the door and watched as Hermione walked towards him.

"Hey babe, have I mentioned how gorgeous you are?" Ron flirted. Hermione gave him an odd look, but couldn't maintain it as Ron drew her head towards him and kissed her. _Okay, this is a LITTLE weird!_ Hermione thought.

"I've gotta go," Hermione said as she ran towards…. Harry's room!

"Darling, wait! Are we married?" Ron called after her. Hermione turned around and gave Ron another weird look.

"We are engaged," Hermione reminded him. _YES!_ Ron thought. He stood in the doorway grinning dopily, before replacing the dopey look with a frown. For Hermione was running towards Harry's Room.

Ron crept to Harry's Room and got out the extendable ears, and the twin's new invention "C Thro Walls". Watching and listening, he saw Harry and his darling Hermione talking. They sat very close together. _Maybe it is just the angle? _Ron thought. Moving a bit, he proved his theory wrong. Harry and Hermione WERE sitting extremely close together. Getting angry, Ron kept watching and listening. Then, Hermione moved to sit in Harry's lap. Fuming, Ron watched as they kissed, kissing passionately. He stopped watching as things started getting heated, they were obviously more than friends. Hearing some-one coming up the stairs Ron ran into the bathroom. After his mother had passed, he ran back into his room. Hermione walked in a while later, grinning and glowing happily. Her clothes were ruffled and her hair was a mess.

"What happened to you Hermione?" Ron asked, playing innocent.

"What? Oh nothing, just the wind," Hermione said, turning around and flicking through her bookshelf. _Liar!_ Ron thought smugly.

"Ron," Hermione started as she turned back around, clutching a book whose title Ron couldn't see. "Ron, are you one hundred percent sure you want to marry me?" She asked. Ron hid his surprised look, duh, he loved her.

"Of course I am! Why do you ask?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"No reason," She answered. Ron opened his mouth to ask further questions, but was cut off by Mrs Weasley calling dinner.

Giving Hermione the 'we will talk later' look, they went down stairs.

On the way they met Harry.

"Oh, hey Mione!" Harry exclaimed, looking pleased to see her. As he said this, a faint pink blush crept onto Hermione's cheeks.

"Hey Handsome, I mean Harry!" Hermione replied, quickly correcting her mistake.

Ron frowned. Harry was glowing and grinning just as much as Hermione was.

What was with these two? Were they hooking up?

Find out next time on One Wish :) lol!

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Worth continuing?

I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback, I want a review from every reader! LOL joke…. Though that would be awesome!

So please please please tell me what you think… Should I continue? It's up to you!

xox Kat


	2. Merry Christmas Note!

Hey everyone!

I am sorry to disappoint you… this isn't another chapter, just a little note to say:

Merry Christmas! I hope you have a great day!

New chappie up soon…..

Bye!


End file.
